


It's Gone

by Thauce



Category: Errortale (Alternate Universe), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Errortale, Alternate Universe - Stitchtale, Angst, Error goes by male pronouns despite the fact he became a girl, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, My friend is making my tags for me but I wanna add one, Other, Transg-Error, Transgender Sans, Vent Writing, reference to Underfell, vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-03 07:09:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12743490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thauce/pseuds/Thauce
Summary: Ahael hears bad news.N o t h i n g s  r i g h t .





	It's Gone

  
Ahael landed in the vast whiteness of the anti-void, the timeline rip from Underfell disappearing behind her. She had gone to visit her Aunt Lila's boyfriend, Fell Sans, just for a chat. She didn't know if he knew that he had a platonic niece-in-law. He was...as everyone said he was. Edgy. But now, she had to go see her boyfriend, Error. And there she was, waiting for her, standing there in all his sexy female skeleton glory.  
  
~~"hey hae-hae!"~~ Error chirped, happy to have his only company back.   
Ahael smiled gingerly. "Hey there, Ruru."  
  
She embraced the skeleton and kissed him between his eye sockets, and Error returned the gesture with a tiny lick on the chin.   
  
~~"how was underfell?"~~ he inquired, taking a seat on the snow-white ground.   
"It was as everybody said it was." Ahael replied, doing the same. "Edgy. I'm really not used to Papyrus being so mean...and hoarse."  
Error chuckled, pulling Ahael into his lap. ~~"yeah. sounds like you haven't gotten used to the sadder aus yet. "~~  
"But the classic Undertale is so happy! Why would it end up like that?" Ahael asked.  
~~"every possible variable of undertale's assets exists somewhere."~~ Error said, looking away and scowling.  
  
Ahael noticed this and sighed silently. She knew that Error was out to destroy all the AUs and didn't like to think of how many there were, but the fact that there were so many helped Ahael take some comfort in the notion that Error was probably bluffing. He couldn't possibly destroy ALL the AUs out there, let alone hugely known ones like Underfell and Underswap and the like. Suddenly, this reminded her of something.  
  
"Oh! That's right!" Ahael interjected. "I think I left some of my stuff in Toriel's house in Stitchtale. She lets me store stuff there sometimes. I should go get it."  
  
Error seemed to jolt in place. Her countenance was panicked. She looked straight ahead, then at Ahael, then at the ground, then straight ahead.  
  
"Error? Are you okay?" Ahael asked, standing.  
~~"...a...ahael...sit back down."~~ Error could barely collect his words.  
"Why? What's wrong?" She asked, kneeling next to him.   
~~"just sit and let me explain something."~~ His voice was shaking.  
  
Ahael's mind buzzed with questions. What was wrong? Did something happen in Stitchtale? She just had to know.  
  
~~"ahael..."~~ Error started.  "i need to tell you something. It's about...your au."  
"What is it?" Ahael asked. "Was it another child? Did they go to the Surface?"  
~~"no..."~~ Error replied.  
"Was it...oh God...Error, please don't tell me that Chara--"  
~~"it's not them."~~ Error cut her off.  
Ahael sighed heavily with relief. "Oh. Thank God." She said.  
A full minute of silence passed.  
"Well..." Ahael tried to get the ball rolling again. "What's keeping you from letting me go?"  
Error didn't speak for a moment, then replied. ~~"ahael, i'm sure you've heard of what my goal is."~~  
"I know." She replied, remembering her last train of thought.  
~~"well...i...uh...s-stitchtale is an au..."~~  
A feeling of dread crept up Ahael's spine. She slowly started connecting the dots.  
~~"and...Since your au is what it is..."~~ Error hung his head lower than he had been before.  
The feeling of dread amplified, shaking Ahael's soul. No. No, she didn't. Error doesn't even know how to find Stitchtale's timelines. She didn't...  
  
H e  c o u l d n ' t  h a v e . . .  
  
Error saw Ahael's hands start to shake, and guilt pierced her like a red-hot needle. ~~"i...i had to...i had to destroy stitchtale."~~ Error finished, sighing.  
  
Ahael felt as if she had been punched in the stomach. No, no... no no NO NO NO N O, this couldn't be happening! Her whole world, the surface, the Toy Dump, The Scrapbox, Fleecein, Tullefalls, Hoddenland, and everyone in it...all her friends were G O N E. And he had just destroyed it...he...E R R O R...  
  
Error only had to read Ahael's expression to know that she was going to snap. ~~"n-now ahael, please, please listen to me..."~~ Error jumped to his feet and backed up.  
  
But Ahael was quicker.  
  
She snapped her fingers with a quivering hand as Error's soul turned blue. He hit the ground with a thump as Ahael walked closer.  
  
~~"ahael, STOP."~~ Error's voice dropped an octave as he tried to summon his strings, but Ahael snapped her fingers once more.  
  
This time, a pale white spike pierced through Error's soul. Error looked on as his soul snapped in half. He fell to his side in complete shock. As his body started dusting, he looked at Ahael with tears in the corners of his eyes. Ahael's face was seething with rage as she watched Error's dust pile in his shape.  
  
Just before Error's head disappeared, she croaked out one last sentence.  
  
~~"i...love you...hae...hae..."~~  
  
The last of his words were lost with the rest of his soul, now nothing more than shattered fragments atop a mound of monster dust.  


**Author's Note:**

> OK WOW what a way to start my new AO3 account! Had this vent on hand so I decided to post it. Inspired by an RP me and @CorruptedNightshade are doing. Thanks so much, Nightshade!


End file.
